


Affirmation

by everybreathagift



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Gallavich desperate public blowjob.





	Affirmation

Mickey’s drunk. Ian can tell by how open and receptive he looks, sitting on the filthy couch in the back corner. Watching Ian on the dance floor with hungry eyes and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Ian wanted to come out tonight. They’ve been so busy being adults the last few weeks that Ian had almost forgotten what fun could feel like. Just letting go, letting the music guide him, ignoring any responsibilities they have for just one night. He can’t drink but that’s okay. Mickey’s having enough for the both of them because this isn’t really his scene. 

He did dance with Ian earlier in the night. Just for one song but God, it was hot. He can _move_ , when he wants to, which admittedly isn’t often. Not to mention, Mickey’s always been pretty talented at working Ian into a frenzy. Like right now. 

He’s relaxed, legs open and slouching a bit, fingering the label on his empty beer bottle and driving Ian fucking mad with lust. So, yeah, Ian’s putting on show, because Mickey is staring at him and Ian doesn’t want those eyes to stray. Not that they ever would, really. 

There’s a heavy beat going, thumping beneath Ian’s feet and vibrating his chest. When he strips his sweat-soaked shirt off, Mickey palms himself through his jeans, bites into his lip a little harder. It’s easily the hottest thing Ian’s ever seen; Mickey kicked back and looking like a fucking king as he grips his cock and holds Ian’s gaze. 

Ian tucks his discarded tank into the back pocket of his jeans and runs both hands through his sticky hair, pushing it off his face. Then, he sees Mickey’s eyes narrow a split second before he feels large hands grip his hips. 

“Keep going,” the rando whispers in his ear. 

“Back the fuck up,” Ian says, stepping away and giving Mickey his best _please don’t get up, please don’t kill this guy_ look. 

He sees Mickey lean forward to set his beer bottle on the floor in front of him, elbows resting on his knees as he clenches his jaw. 

“Ah. My bad. Didn’t see you had bodyguard,” the guys says, friendly and smiling as he backs up entirely. “A really hot bodyguard.” 

Now it’s Ian’s turn to narrow his eyes. “It’s a mutual thing.” 

The guy throws his hands up in surrender, still smiling as he moves further away and disappears into the crowd. Ian releases a breath and walks over to Mickey, plopping down on the couch next to him, leaning in close. 

“How drunk are you?” Ian teases, dragging his lips up Mickey’s neck. “Can’t believe that dude is walking away without any broken bon-” Mickey cuts off his sentence with a hard kiss. 

Ian moans, dragging his tongue over Mickey’s. He feels Mickey’s hand gripping the back of his skull and before he can stop himself, he’s straddling Mickey’s lap. Another moan escapes when he feels just how hard Mickey is through his jeans. 

“Motherfuckers in this place need to learn how to keep their hands to themselves,” Mickey says against his lips, slurring a bit. “You’re fuckin’ hot but you’re mine.” 

Ian loves this possessiveness Mickey has. It makes his toes curl and heat pool in his gut. There’s never a hint of insecurity behind it, he just states it so plainly. Truthfully. Ian belongs to him and there’s no argument to be had about it. 

“You staking your claim right now, Mick?” Ian grins, biting Mickey’s bottom lip. 

Mickey groans and arches up, pressing his hips into Ian’s. “Don’t fuckin’ need to but I’m gonna anyway. Get on your knees.” 

Ian freezes, torn between immediately sliding off the couch and wanting to make sure Mickey understands what he’s asking. No one will give a shit, Ian included. The bar is seedy enough that sex on a couch will go entirely unnoticed by anyone that mattered. But for Mickey... this is a huge fucking deal. 

“Are you... you serious?” 

“I look like I’m fuckin’ jokin’, Gallagher?” Mickey responds, digging his fingers into Ian’s hips, wearing that sexy-as-fuck smirk he gets. He’s trying to play cool, but Ian can tell how worked up he is. Horny as hell and probably still thinking about that guy who touched Ian. “Wanna fuck your pretty face. That good with you?” 

Ian swallows hard and nods, heart hammering in his chest with excitement and disbelief. One more kiss and he’s slips to the grimy floor, sitting between Mickey’s legs on his knees. Mickey is still leaning back, undoing his jeans with one hand while his other finds the edge of Ian’s jaw. The look on his face makes Ian’s cock ache. 

Ian licks his lips. “Holy fuck.” 

“Look so good like that,” Mickey says, already panting as he pulls his cock out. “Got so fuckin’ hard watchin’ you out there.” 

Ian’s already leaning forward, mouth watering at the sight of how true Mickey’s statement must be. The head is almost purple, already leaking, balls drawn tight against him. He grips Mickey’s thighs. 

Mickey’s not even looking around, entirely unconcerned if anyone is looking and that just makes it so much hotter. Ian feels like he could melt right into the floor with how Mickey is staring down at him. But when Mickey grips Ian’s hair and tugs him forward, Ian is damned near positive he’s gonna burst.

“Fuck,” Mickey grunts as he slides into Ian’s mouth, cock twitching against Ian’s tongue. “So fuckin’ hot. Gonna let me?” he asks, placing both hands on the top of Ian’s head. 

Ian’s takes a deep breath through his nose and braces against Mickey’s thighs, nodding as much as he can. Mickey releases a shaking breath and grips Ian’s hair tight. Ian can’t help but moan around him when Mickey thrusts in, already rocking his hips quickly as his head drops back against the couch. 

“Gonna fuckin’ come so fast, _fuck_.” 

Ian shivers and clenches his eyes shut, ignoring his own need to focus on Mickey as much as possible. There’s something so _sexy_ about Mickey being unable to control himself. Just needing to take Ian and use him until he’s satisfied. In a place full of people. The floor is miserable beneath Ian’s knees, and the music is too loud now-Mickey’s noises are much better-but Ian couldn’t possibly care less. 

“Got an audience, Gallagher,” Mickey groans, fucking Ian’s mouth faster. 

Ian opens his eyes to find Mickey staring down at him again, that beautiful grimace on his face and biting his lip, but somehow still looking smug. Ian feels goosebumps pebble his skin at the thought of people watching him but it’s worth it. He’s going to be getting off on this for years, probably. 

“Fuckin’ love when I feed you, yeah, you hungry for it?” Mickey’s eyes roll back as Ian swallows around him. “Fuck, fuck- here, _Christ_ -” His fingers dig harshly into the skin behind Ian’s ears, shooting into Ian’s mouth with a loud moan. Thighs tightening beneath his hands, Ian works his throat, feeling his own need throb between his legs.

“Jesus, Mick,” Ian rasps when he finally pulls back, resting his cheek on Mickey’s thigh. Mickey is still petting his head, breathing hard as Ian tucks him back into his jeans. 

Suddenly, Mickey hauls Ian back into his lap, burying his face in Ian’s neck and squeezing him tight. “Fuckin’ love you. Take me home and fuck me.” 

Ian laughs, giddy and overwhelmed, still hard as fuck but elated. “You’ll be asleep in the cab.” Mickey just nods against his neck, still clinging and a part of Ian wonders if, somewhere in his drunken brain, he’s embarrassed. Ian leans down to whisper in his ear, “that was so fucking hot, Mickey. Much better response to unwarranted advances from other dudes.” 

Mickey finally pulls back, smiling up at Ian. “Yeah? I’ll keep that mind. Now help me find my fuckin’ legs so we can go home.”


End file.
